


La piscina SADUS

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Innocence, Omorashi, Pee, pipi, potty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619





	1. Chapter 1

-Venga Goten! Ahora te toca tirarte a tí!- gritó una niña de unos ocho años, flotando en una piscina alrededor de un grupo de niños de entre 5 y 9 años, a otro más pequeño de pie en el borde de la piscina, quien, a diferencia de los demás, estaba completamente desnudo, solo llevando puesto en sus brazos unos manguitos.  
-Siii! Ahora voy!- respondió el pequeño hijo de Son Goku y Chichi alegremente. Se encontraba muy feliz: su mamá y su hermanito Gohan se habían tenido que ir con su abuelito al médico para que le hicieran una revisión. Para que no se aburriera, y como estaban ya a principios de julio, decidieron llevarle al SADUS, una piscina cerca de casa a la que muchos niños iban, vigilados siempre por muchos monitores, para pasar el día (se puede decir que era como una especie de guardería acuática). Allí, aunque Goten era el más pequeño del grupo de niños (acababa de cumplir los cuatro añitos), había hecho muchos amigos, con quienes estaba jugando mucho. Además, como a su mamá se le había olvidado su bañador en casa, como era también el más pequeño, le dejaron bañarse y nadar en la piscina desnudito, solo con unos manguitos en los brazos, lo cual alegró mucho a Goten, a quien le encantaba estar con el culito y la pilila al aire!  
Cuando el pequeño de cuatro años se disponía a tirarse de bomba en la piscina, sin querer, se le escapó un pedete. Esto no hubiera detenido a Goten de tirarse a la piscina si no hubiera sido por la gran presión que le entró al peque en su vejiga. Rápidamente, Goten se cruzó de piernas, se llevó las manos a la entrepierna y comenzó a hacer un bailecito que solo podía significar una cosa...  
-Oh oh! Chicos, me han entrado muchas ganas de hacer pipí!  
-¿Pipí? Pues rápido, ve al baño!- respondió la niña de ocho años. Rápidamente, el pequeño Goten cumplió lo que le ordenó y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta de salida hacia los vestuarios, donde se encontraban los servicios. Allí, se encontraba un monitor.  
-Goten! ¿Adonde vas tan deprisa?- preguntó alarmando el monitor, ante el nerviosismo del pequeño.  
-Disculpe, señor monitor, es que... tengo pipí!- respondió Goten, manoseándose nerviosamente el pene.  
-Ah vale! Pues rápido, ve a hacer pipí- le dijo el monitor, dejándole pasar y dándole una pequeña cachetada en su desnudo culo, como diciéndole que se diera prisa. Goten, como entendiendo el mensaje, salió corriendo, con las manos en la pilila, hacia los lavabos, donde haría pipí tranquilamente. El pequeño se tenía que dar prisa: notaba como la orina hacía una fuerte presión en su pequeña vejiga, y sabía que, si no se daba prisa, se le escaparía el pipí. Y eso no podía suceder: el ya era un niño grande, no un bebé! ¿Conseguirá el pequeño Goten no tener un accidente y hacer pipí en un váter?

 

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Tras un camino que a Goten se le hizo eterno, el pequeño finalmente llegó a los baños, donde estaban las duchas y lo que él tanto deseaba en esos momentos: los váteres. Con las dos manos en la pilila, que ya estaba algo erecta, Goten se acercó despacito hacia una cabina de inodoro (porque, si hacía movimientos bruscos, se le escapaba el pipí!) y la abrió. Para su sorpresa (y desgracia) se encontró con una señora de la limpieza limpiando el sitio.  
-Anda! Hola pequeño! ¿Qué te ocurre?  
-Bu... buenas, señorita...- tartamudeó Goten, haciendo el bailecito del pipí a ritmo rápido- Necesito... necesito utilizar el orinal...  
-¿Ahora mismo? Lo siento cariño, estoy limpiando ahora, te vas a tener que esperar un momentito.  
-¿¡Qué!?- respondió Goten, moviendo bruscamente las piernas y manoseándose sin parar la pilila- Por... por favor señorita, me hago pipí! Tengo mucho pipí, que se me escapa!!  
-Venga, ánimo cariño!-le alentó la limpiadora, hablándole dulcemente- No te apures, que no voy a tardar mucho. Aguántate un poquito más, y haces pipí, vale?  
-Va... vale...-dijo Goten, un tanto ya desesperado, volviéndose de culito a la cabina de inodoro, haciendo de forma intensa el baile del pipí. Sabía perfectamente que, si la limpiadora no se daba la suficiente prisa, no podría aguantarse más y se le escaparía el pipí, así que solo podía esperar que no tardara mucho en limpiar las cabinas...  
-Por favor, señorita...- murmuró Goten, con lágrimas en los ojos- Ya me duele la pilila, dese prisa... Tengo pipí...

 

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Lo cierto es que la señora de la limpieza estaba preocupada por el pequeño Goten: estaba tardando mucho en limpiar los váteres, más de lo que pensaba, y ella, que era madre, sabía por experiencia que un niño de su edad era incapaz de aguantarse las ganas de orinar mucho más; de hecho, estaba sorprendida de que Goten pudiera aguantarse tanto...  
Echó una ojeada al pequeño, y lo que vio aumentó mucho más su preocupación: Goten se encontraba de pie con las piernas cruzadas, con las dos manos agarrándose fuertemente la pilila, temblando y con lagrimitas en los ojos.  
-Oye cariño, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó, preocupada.  
-Si... sí! No se preocupe!...- respondió Goten, con una sonrisa forzada y con voz entrecortada.  
-"Pobrecito..."- pensó la señora- "Lo está pasando muy mal, no puedo seguir viéndolo así.... Ya está, solo hay una solución!..."  
La limpiadora se acercó a Goten, se agachó ante él para ponerse a su altura y, acariciándole cariñosamente el culito, le dijo:  
-Mira campeón, todavía me queda un poquito para terminar de limpiar, así que vamos a hacer una cosa! Por qué no te haces pipí aquí, en el suelo?  
-¿Qué!?- preguntó Goten, sorprendido y "escandalizado" ante lo que acababa de oír- Noo! No quiero hacer eso!  
-Pero, por qué no?  
-Porque...- respondió Goten, tímido- Porque mi mamá siempre me dice que el pipí siempre debe hacerse en el orinal...  
-Jeje, eres un chico muy educado!- le dijo la limpiadora, cariñosamente- Por supuesto que sí, el pipí hay que hacerlo en el orinal! Pero por una vez que no, no pasa nada! Yo friego el pipí del suelo después. Además, tu mamá no está aquí!...  
Goten se quedó unos segundos con la cabeza agachada, pensando y mirando a su pilila. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza y, sonrojándose, le dijo timidamente:  
-Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?  
-Jeje, te lo prometo! Palabra de limpiadora!  
Dicho esto, Goten se abrió de piernas, quitándose las manos de la pilila y dejándola suelta, al aire. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pequeñín, dejando escapar un pedete y lanzando un pequeño gemido, relajó su cuerpo y, finalmente, empezó a salir un gran y largo chorrito de pipí...  
La señora de la limpieza no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña risotada: la cara de placer y felicidad del pequeño era demasiado graciosa! Era tan adorable! Parecía un angelito!  
Finalmente, tras un buen ratito, el chorro de pipí cesó. Sucedido esto, la limpiadora se dispusó a fregar el gran charco de pipí que había dejado el niño en el suelo (sí que tenía pipí acumulado!), bajo la atenta mirada de Goten, quien, sonriente, se sacudía la pilila para deshacerse de cualquier gotita de pipí que pudiera quedar en su "pistolita".  
Cuando ambos terminaron con sus asuntos, Goten se acercó a ella y le dio un graaan abrazo.  
-Muchísimas gracias señorita!! Ha sido usted muy buena conmigo! :D  
-Jaja, de nada campeón!- le respondió la limpiadora, dándole un beso en la frente- Y tú eres un niño muy guapo, muy bonito y muy bueno, jeje!  
\- Muchas gracias! Adiós!- respondió alegre y con una enorme sonrisa, devolviéndole el gesto de cariño, dándole un besito en la mejilla a su "benefactora" y marchándose corriendo hacia la piscina. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir jugando con sus amigos!

 

Fin


End file.
